


At least I'll die beautifully

by Stupidity_at_the_most



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I cried writing this, Langst, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidity_at_the_most/pseuds/Stupidity_at_the_most
Summary: Love, is a curse. A curse that can tear your thoughts apart, can shatter your greatest dreams, and make you question everything. It’s confusing, painful, and hurts you in everyway. It doesn’t matter if there is that small, almost microscopic, chance of the other reciprocating those warming feelings; but what about those who can’t love? Those who can’t love in fear that if they fall, they may never get back up? Those poor individuals who can’t take the chance because their own lives are at stake, what about them? Do they just suffer in silence? Or let it be heard to the world that they are slowly dying? Most suffer without a single word. They sneak off to hide, they cover up their pain with horribly timed jokes as they shove the blood covered petals into their pockets. Hanahaki, the death by love. It’s easily over looked, this disease. No one really takes it seriously until the person is coughing up blood infront of them with tears leaking from their eyes as they struggle to breath.





	At least I'll die beautifully

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! It was kinda my first Voltron fic- ehe.... anyways! It's shmeh.. so enjoy?

Love, is a curse. A curse that can tear your thoughts apart, can shatter your greatest dreams, and make you question everything. It’s confusing, painful, and hurts you in everyway. It doesn’t matter if there is that small, almost microscopic, chance of the other reciprocating those warming feelings; but what about those who can’t love? Those who can’t love in fear that if they fall, they may never get back up? Those poor individuals who can’t take the chance because their own lives are at stake, what about them? Do they just suffer in silence? Or let it be heard to the world that they are slowly dying? Most suffer without a single word. They sneak off to hide, they cover up their pain with horribly timed jokes as they shove the blood covered petals into their pockets. Hanahaki, the death by love. It’s easily overlooked, this disease. No one really takes it seriously until the person is coughing up blood in front of them with tears leaking from their eyes as they struggle to breath.  
Those petals wilted, each one a vibrant stain against smeared crimson. His hands dyed red, each tear that fell matching with those gasps of pained air, Lance was in pain. Every breath was a chore. It burned. Those god forsaken petals dropped, each one slathered with that horrid color- red. The only sound that was made was the splatter of blood onto the cold stone floor. It wouldn’t be long now. He had been hiding his illness from the others for months. Running to the bathroom with some hazy and unfinished excuse so he could drain his life in peace. Each time coming back with blood smeared hands and sullen look. Hunk had asked him millions of times if he was alright and he’d always lie with an I’m alright and a fake laugh. Hunk would give a hesitant smile and a slow nod. Every passing month Lance would lose more coloration to his bronze skin, slowly looking even more sickly as each day passed. At least I’ll die beautifully.  
Every minute that passed brought Lance closer and closer to the end. Each tick of his clock was another step towards death, but Lance was ready for it; He almost welcomed it. The cold embrace of death was one Lance needed. He was tired of the labored breaths and aching limbs, he was ready. More petals fell. Each one landing in a soft flutter as the fell past Lance’s stained lips. He reached a shaky hand up and smeared the red fluid that plagued his pale lips. It was time. Lance laughed bitterly. What a waist his thoughts sneered. The least you could’ve done was to say good bye the thoughts laughed at him. But you can’t even do that right. A quiet sob fell from those red stained lips. He had to leave something behind, right? Lance moved an aching arm out and drug his pain ridden body over the floor. He had to let everyone know what had happened. He crawled over to the desk that just so happened to be in his room.  
Lance opened the journal on his desk and grabbed a pen. This is it. He started to write. It wasn’t long before more blood stained his lips and clothes, his eyesight starting to blur. At least I’ll be out of their way he laughed and gave a slow glance over at the blood and tear ridden paper. This was it. I’m sorry, Hunk.... I failed you, and I’m so sorry He couldn’t breath anymore. I’m sorry Pidge He gagged as the flowers filled his airway, his hands gripping at his throat. I’m so.. So sorry... His eyes streamed tears, each one leaving a path down his cheeks. Shiro… I’m sorry I’m so sorry I left you… I love you... was his last thought as the flowers filled his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body fell limp, his head lolled back and mouth wide open revealing the source of his pain. When the others where to find him, they’d find the note, the note that explained everything. It read- 

‘Dear my friends,  
If you found this note then well, the flowers took me… I wanted to say I’m sorry for never telling you… I have- or had rather- Hanahki. I’m sorry you had to find out this way but.. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you all about it. I won't tell you who I fell for either, it would kill them inside. I hope that you can forgive me… I wanted to tell you all what I learned from each of you…  
I learned from Pidge the basic task of education. The vast world of knowledge that can be obtained just by opening a book and relaxing. Pidge, you taught me so much and I am so proud to call you my friend.  
I learned from Keith dedication. Boy did you have a ton of that mullet, I respect you for that. I know we bickered all the time but I really looked up to you, and I want you to remember me as i was, not some myth about how I was a great man. Remember me as the jokester that loved to push your buttons.  
I learned from Hunk how to love, you are a little ray of sunshine and you meant the world to me Hunk, I will miss you so much buddy. I love you, and hope that you will move one and become the great engineer that I know you will be.  
I learned from Allura how to be respectful and caring. Allura, I know I flirted with you but I meant it all in good fun. You are such a caring and individual spirit who deserves the universe, and I hope you get that one day.  
Corran, Corran my gorgeous man, I learned from you how to be free of concern. You helped me through alot my man, and I want you to know that I feel like you are apart of my family now.  
Shiro…. Oh Shiro… my hero, from you I learned how to be strong, how to be a leader, and how to love myself even though I felt like nothing most of the time. You are a great man Shiro and you will do great things… Please don’t feel grief for me, I don’t deserve it.  
And to all of you, I love you all. Learn to relax some, ok? Please. Even without me there, find a way to smile, it would mean the world to me if you did. My time is up now, I love each and every one of you- Love Lance.’


End file.
